


Remy's Curse

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Jess Knows Kara Is Supergirl, Kara takes care of Lena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Lena's bag gets stopped by a TSA agent due to a forgotten bottle of Remy Martin, and Lena is not one to waste good alcohol.





	Remy's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based on this article:  
> https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/aug/25/woman-downs-whole-bottle-of-cognac-at-beijing-airport-security-control
> 
> I also started this several months ago and then finished it last night, so I apologize if it's not very good. I just really wanted to get it finished.

It had been quite a few days for Lena Luthor. She was in Metropolis for a conference to meet with some longtime investors. They originally invested in the company when it was under Lex or Lionel and they had several… aggressive suggestions for how Lena should be running L-Corp. One of them even tried to bribe her with a bottle of Rémy Martin. Lena accepted the bottle and she thanked him for the very late “company rebranding” gift.

She also said that if he ever tried to bribe her again… well, Lena found some evidence of unsavory exchanges between him and her brother.

Once Lena had gotten back to her hotel room, she packed away the bottle and forgotten about it. So much so that when she and Jess were going through the TSA line to get on the plane to head back to National City, her bag got stopped.

“Ma’am, you can’t bring this on the plane with you.”

Confused, Lena looked over. The TSA agent was holding the forgotten bottle of cognac. It took a few moments before recognition flooded her face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about that.”

The agent set the bottle down, “Regardless, you can’t take it with you. You can either go put it out in your car if that’s a viable option for you, go check it as baggage at the ticket counter, or you can mail it to your destination from here.”

“We’re getting on a private plane,” Jess said from behind Lena, “Is this really necessary?”

Lena waved her hand, dismissing Jess, “It’s alright,” she then extended her hand to the agent for the bottle. The agent placed the bottle in her hand. Closing her carry on, Lena walked off, quickly followed by Jess who asked what the hell Lena thought she was doing in a hushed voice.

Holding up the bottle, Lena responded, “I’m not going to let this go to waste.”

Lena was – remarkably – able to find an abandoned area of the airport. Taking a seat on the floor, she opened the bottle and made a mock cheers motion towards Jess before taking a big drink. Jess just stared down at her disapprovingly, “You’re not drinking that whole thing.”

“Are you going to stop me?”

Jess pulled up her phone, walking a few feet away. Lena sat there, continuing to drink. After thirty minutes she was beginning to feel warm. Jess had returned and definitely wasn’t happy about essentially babysitting her boss’s drinking. She stood next to her, tapping away on her phone, not returning any of Lena’s attempts at conversation, words slowly becoming a bit more slurred.

Another thirty minutes later and Lena’s words were definitely slurring. Was she moving, or was that the ground? The cognac wasn’t even tasting good anymore. Maybe this had been the investor’s plan all along.

“Damn bastard,” Lena slurred, shifting as she took a drink.

As she tilted her head back, she nearly choked on the golden liquor. Standing before her, hands on her hips, was Kara. Considering the smirk Jess was wearing, this is probably who she called earlier.

“Lena.” The steel in her voice spoke more Supergirl than Kara Danvers, but Lena guessed the situation must have called for it.

“Hello, Kara.” She stood up or tried to at least. Lena mostly fell forward and Kara caught her. When she looked into Kara’s eyes, she saw anger, but mostly worry.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Oh, big time.”

Lena’s bag was thrown to their feet. Jess spoke up, “She’s in your hands now, Ms. Danvers. I have a flight to catch. I want her in the office by Wednesday, coherent, and in one piece.”

Kara smiled, “I promise Jess! Have a good flight!”

She turned her attention back to her drunk girlfriend, sighing, “What am I going to do with you? What made you think this was a good idea?”

Lena shrugged, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, “I didn’t want to just _hand over_ a very expensive bottle of cognac. That act alone is almost criminal.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara groaned, “You can afford a literal boatload of that. Now, come on, let’s go get some food in you.”

Leaving the airport and catching a cab, the two made their way back into Metropolis. Lena had sobered up a little by the time they were dropped off. Looking at their location, Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara shrugged, pulling her into the fast food restaurant.

She approached the counter, sending Lena off to find a quiet corner for them, and ordered their food. A few minutes later, Kara returned with several burgers, hotdogs, orders of fries, and some waters for the both of them. Lena’s stomach growled loudly, eliciting a laugh out of Kara, and they both began eating.

“So,” Kara started between bites of her burger, “Were you _that_ nervous about flying today?”

 Lena swallowed her food and took a long drink from her water before answering, “An investor gave the bottle to me as an attempt of bribery,” Kara choked on her food a bite at Lena’s nonchalant tone of voice, “I took the bottle, thank him for the late gift, and told him if he ever tried to bribe me again that I would release some information about him that would be very unfortunate for him. Honestly, I forgot all about the bottle until the TSA agent pulled it out, and then at that point, I figured it would be a shame to waste it.”

“Geez… do bribery attempts happen a lot with you?”

Lena shrugged, “Here and there. Some employees who want to get promoted, investors who want to see certain types of products or ideas get promoted, people who want different issues or events to be swept under the rug. I tell them to stuff it, or, if possible, I’ll do what I did this time.

“I want L-Corp to be run honestly. You will be promoted if you work hard and if you deserve it. The ideas and products that get promoted are the ones that the company stands behind. If something bad happens, then it happens and the fallout will be dealt with, not boxed up and shove into a corner somewhere. Lex would take bribes from investors would bribe others as well, even going as far as to blackmail people from competing companies. That level of toxicity is something I want to leave behind with Luthor Corp. Unfortunately, some of the people who perpetrated those actions are still attached to the company and I cannot get rid of them.”

A small smile formed on Kara’s face, “Why don’t you just bribe them into leaving?”

An empty burger wrapper hit Kara square in the face, sending both women into laughing fits.

As they finished eating, Kara proceeded to update Lena and what she’s missed in National City, everything she didn’t tell her over text or phone call. James got a new camera and wanted to do a photoshoot with the Superfriends to test it out. Alex, Sam, and Ruby are currently visiting Eliza in Midvale. Winn decided to attempt coding a Supergirl video game in his free time. Kara was going to try to help with the art for it, but she had very little experience with digital art.

“We’ll see how it goes,” she said with a smile, gathering up the trash from the table. Lena went to stand up, but Kara placed a hand on hers, glaring at her to stay put. Gathering up all the trash, Kara threw it away and stacked the food trays, returning to the table, “Are you feeling any better?”

Lena nodded, “Being with you always makes me feel better.”

“Do you feel good enough to fly back to National City?” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, “I hear your schedule is free for the next few days. Sounds like the perfect chance to lay around, eat delivery food, and watch movies.”

Lena smiled, giving Kara a brief kiss.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
